The Chosen Demigod Four: Ice
by Cathena
Summary: What will become of the four new demigods on the quest to save the core of the Earth from freezing over? Places will be discovered, hearts will flutter, voices will laugh but a sacrifice must be made... My own series after The last olymipian!
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

**This is about the four demigods on the quest to save our world from freezing over, told from four points of view. Each chapter is a new point of view but goes in the same order of the four. My own first story! Also its after all Pj books and DURING lost hero :)**

**Kat:**

_My head spun and the world felt like ice rapidly melting and freezing over again and again before something warm pulled me away. I could feel the dream fading away but I had to see the face of my savior. I could see a bright light and maybe the sun? The dream was slipping I would awake very soon but I needed to see. The light slowly made the outline of a boy with shinning blond hair like the sun and clear blue eyes like ocean._

"Katie Alane Thame?" a teenage male voice asked. I was just awaking and trying to remember something important from my dream but it was slipping away like sand in an hourglass. I nodded at the voice but didnt look up, still trying to recall but before anything else could happen I felt absolutely drained like some kind of trance. When I opened my eyes next, the boy was holding my arm and dragging me to some kind of camp entrance. I don't know how I read the sign so fast with my dyslexia but it said _Camp half-blood_. As I thought this he dragged me into a huge valley camp that was amazing. I am 14 and a half and I've never been to a camp so when my eyes graced this place I was filled with an overwhelming sense of longing. I wanted to be here in this place, no, I_ Needed _to be here.

I let my eyes fall across the valley. It was filled with campers in orange T-shirts, Greek cabins, works of art and a huge shinning lake right in the middle. It also felt so warm for being in December. The goat boy smiled at me while he watched my eyes linger on everything they could then said " Sorry about that but your orphanage was just about to be ransacked by a bunch of monsters but I got you out just in time." He glowed with pride as he said this. I looked into his deep brown eyes and his curly brown hair with horns sticking out and did I mention he was a goat from the waist down? I sighed at the thought of this amazing dream ending.

"Well its about time you knew that you are a demigod and one of your parents is a real living god." As if to confirm this thunder rolled in the distance. " Tonight you may be claimed by your godly parent because the gods have been claiming their children a lot more and faster now because of Percy." He said this then looked down sadly. " I really wish Percy were here right now but that's another story, now the Hermes cabin will take you in while your unclaimed."

He then called over some lean guy with dark brown hair who looked a little older than me." _Oh wow _look at her hair." He said with a sly mischievous smile. " Hey I like to be different!" I replied quickly while twirling one of my bright pink locks of hair. " I can see." He replied with a gleam in eye as we walked towards the cabins.

He explained the whole half god half mortal thing and that I would stay in the Hermes cabin until my parent claimed me. He also said his name was Thomas and had been camping here year round for three years since he was 12. I did the math and figured he was 15 which is not that much older then me. We walked into a cabin while I was staring into his deep green eyes so I didn't notice the whole room go quiet. I tore away my eyes and looked at the room. It was swollen with kids but felt cozy.

Then a kid in the back yelled "_Give her the pink unicorn sheets_!" Soon the whole cabin was alive with laughter. In spite of my embarrassment I laughed along too.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please R&R and don't feed the trolls :) Also the next chapter will be out soon, Sorry this ones kinda short!**


	2. Chapter 2 Suprise Owl Time!

**Thank you for all my comment/ reviews! I'll give a shout out to who ever reviews in the next chapter!**

Thomas:

I showed Kat , the new girl with pink curly hair, her bed and her new book bag of supplies before we walked out of the cabin. " I can skip some activities today to show you around, so over there is the rock climbing wall with added lava." I began to talk as I took her to see everything. I noticed her hair shine hot pink in the bright sun while her eyes glowed at everything they saw and I began to feel weird around her. I quickly pushed that feeling away which only made it worse so I concentrated on what we were doing instead. We saw the lake, volley ball courts, archery range, stables, strawberry fields, big house, amphitheater and lastly we ended up at the dinning pavilion. "How did it get that huge crack there? From a monster in the woods?" She asked with curiosity. " Oh that's from a camper..he uh kinda got upset and let his power out on accident but don't worry." I replied as I walked over to our table. "Anyway this is the Hermes table and lunch is going to be served soon so come sit." I noticed her staring at me again. Geez I am I ugly to her? Or is she trying to tell if I really am part god, then again its hard for me to believe too. "Is something wrong?" She asked with worry on her face. I realized I had let me calm expression fall into a wondering stare. "Oh, I was just trying to figure out your godly parent." I responded quickly, after all, lying is in my thief blood. " Yeah, I hope its Athena. They had an amazing cabin or maybe the really big cabin that I think you said was Zeus'?" She smiled as she said this but her face looked sad as I responded. "Sorry to burst your bubble but the big three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) promised after WWII not to have anymore children because they are too powerful, but hey don't be sad who knows? They have broken it before, I think Zeus had 2 kids and Poseidon had one but Hades has not technically broken it yet." I smiled my favorite dark smile. " Technically?" She asked. "Yea, he had 2 kids before the war and hid them away in a never aging casino. He took them out but one died and the other visits camp from time to time, he's about 14." I explained. As I finished and before she could ask more the campers starting coming in and sitting and chatting.

I was just telling one of my friends about an awesome prank for the canoe lake this afternoon when Mr. D shushed everyone for an announcement. " Children, children, sit down and shut up." I could see the priceless look of surprise on Kat's face when she heard our super caring camp director. " Now we have two more camper to add to the one we got this morning." Everyone was looking for the new camper in their mist that was Kat. They also stared at the 2 new kids standing next to Mr. D, still in regular clothes ,meaning fresh from the outside world.

Kat turned to me and asked. " Will they stay in our cabin?" I answered slowly." Yes for now but this is weird. We expect new campers at the beginning of summer but three new campers in the middle of winter? That's really odd and Ill have to go find more toothpaste." I looked back to the new kids just as Mr. D told them to sit at our table over by me. A small boy who looked about 9 with curly red-gold hair was approaching with a lean boy about 14 who looked like a runner yet had a look on his face…Fear? I looked back at the younger one and could tell he was not Hermes material when a huge blue glow brushed across him. Then from above him a blue owl with a wingspan of easily 15 ft. came bursting from the air . We all gasped in shock and a few drew weapons. Then after a stunned silence the Athena cabin began to cheer.

**So thanks for reading and next chapter will have the last 2 new demi's in it and don't forget to review so I can give you a shout out! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Home away from home

**Thanks to **AlxLuvs2lol , Iceflower of ThunderClan , and Crazedbookfan14 for reviewing the lash chapter! Now here is the last two of the four! Lets see what they have to say shall we?

Leum:

As if today was not crazy enough a giant owl was floating above my head and kids _were cheering_! I felt like a giant spot light and I didn't like it.

The camp director (Mr. d? ) Announced something about Athena? And told me to sit with the cheering kids. I sat in a daze which is rare for me as kids smiled at me, shook my hand, and clasp me on the back. A pretty blond girl with swirling grey eyes stood up and told every one to calm down and give me some room. I looked at her and gave her a grateful smile then she nodded and sat back down.

The curly blond boy next to me explained that my godly mother ,Athena of wisdom, had claimed me. He also said she must really love me to claim me so fast. I was warmed by that simple but profound thought. That someone , my mother, loved me. All my life my disgusting aunt had taken care of me and by care I mean sent me off to countless boarding schools because she hated me. She would ignore me or tell me I was stupid even though I excelled in all my classes ever. She didn't even know that I had dyslexia and could read better and faster than most. Right now that didn't matter. I had a mythical mother who loved me! I Followed the others as they slid some food off their plate into a fire and sat back down to eat. After I ate my fill of BBQ I began to ask the boy next to me all about our mother. This was different because I am used to being reserved but I wanted to know everything about her. By the time we were done I was in love with her and vowed to meet her one day. The boy I had been chatting with said his name was Alex and that my bunk could be next to his in the Athena cabin. The kids started to leave to continue their day. "Alex where do I go?" I asked him worriedly. "Don't worry I am not the cabin consular but Ill take the rest of the day off to show you everything!" He seemed thrilled to be able to show a new kid around. We saw the entire camp and he explained to me all about the monsters, mythology, and the gods. When we finally arrived at our cabin I was exhausted. "oh and don't forget Leum that every night after dinner is the magic campfire where we all sing songs!" said Alex. I smiled at the thought of all the fun I was going to have here without my aunt.

The campers in the Athena cabin all welcomed me and introduced themselves. The consular who stood up earlier was named Annabeth. I noticed everyone had curly hair like me but they all had blond hair. I had red hair with a gold tint but even that tiny detail didn't matter to me here, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

"Hey Leum, did you see my dagger?" Alex pulled out a small golden knife and I jumped back instinctively. "Hey calm down! This is normal around here. How do you think we fend off monsters?" he said. I complied rationally but still felt unsure around the blade. "Ill take you to get your weapon and armor tomorrow because tomorrow night is capture the flag. So you better be ready!" He cheered and a few others joined in.

I sat on my bunk and let all the new information sink in. There was so much good here and yet fighting? Capture the flag? What did I get myself into?

**Shilo: Hooray I love Shilo!**

I watched the boy that I came here with walk towards the cheering kids in a daze as the owl disappeared. I walked quickly to the table I was told to sit at before any glowing owl could pop up above _my_ head. I was _glad_ no one was talking to me.

I watched a girl a few seats down look shocked at the owl boy then turn around with a look of disappointment. Her bright pink hair shinning in the sun. I quickly looked down and tried my best to be invisible. Either it worked or everyone was too busy to see me because they all started getting food and talking to each other. I didn't want to be in the attention or asked questions on how I got here. I followed the others to scrape some food into a fire. I heard some say a prayer to a godly parent but I didn't say one because I didn't know if I believed this Greek stuff and two because I didn't know my godly parent. I sat back down and tried to remember how the heck I got here.

It was my mom who was yelling first. She was screaming in my face that my grades were below B's and that only all A's would get me into Yale. I yelled back that maybe my privet tutors and paying teachers for grades wasn't helping. I also suggested her and dad stop going to parties and taking vacations and spend some time with me. That's when she gave me her electric blue death stare. I was sent to my room for life she said in an eerily calm voice. I wouldn't know that this would be the last time I saw her for a long time.

I went upstairs and was fed up with my family and my rich but neglected life. I put on my least expensive clothes ( black Nike hoodie with matching shorts and shoes) with taking my life into my own hands in mind. I jumped out my back window into the cool evening. The tree I jumped to was always dead looking but kept growing. I climbed down its black branches and hit the ground. The four small figures in the gloom were sitting and watching me as **always**. I looked to the dark forest and took off running as my dead pets watched.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! Also if you review this chapter I'll give a shout out to you on the next chapter! 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Fate

Shilo:

Did I mention my four dead pets followed me everywhere I went when I was in my backyard? No one ever noticed because our gothic mansion was on a hill and the gardener (The only one ever back there besides me) only came once a week while I was at school. My parents never knew because they never took the time to ever get to know me.

I ran through the woods until I felt sick and began to see spots in my vision. Yet the spots had colors and were acting like birds. Wait. They were birds! But there were bird ladies! The bird women were circling me and getting closer. I immediately panicked and ran faster into the deep woods toward a small town behind the forest. The dusk light was fading quickly and my lungs were burning up just as fast.

I had just hit concrete when bumped into three old ladies. " Im..so..sorry." I panted. They just smiled wickedly and winded their thread. One of the scary ladies motioned with her scissors to move along and I got away from them as fast as I could. I realized the bird ladies were gone and that I was safe for now. I turned to the QT and went behind it to the dumpster. There were pizza boxes on the ground and I remembered a dream I had once were I slept here like a hobo. I debated running all the way home in the dark or just acting out the dream and sleep here. I laid down and pulled my hood over my face to sleep.

When I woke to the early dawn my neck was stiff and I smelled like pizza. I absolutely loved it. It felt so good to be free and in control of my own destiny but I thought of how long it would take to get home and how much yelling I would be in for. That's when a dozen birdie ladies started coming out of the trees. _They just don't give up! _I thought as I high tailed it out and around to go inside QT. I ran in and hid behind the magazines. I waited for 15 minutes but nothing happened. I noticed the only employee was stocking the drinks in the corner so I grabbed a donut and ran out of the store. I didn't like stealing but I was starved and if I had to outrun the bird ladies all the way home I was going to need some food.

I had just gotten into the shade of the trees when they exploded from the sky and jumped me. Suddenly flames licked the sky and the bird women who were touching me exploded into ashes. The forest was ablaze with fire so quickly I just stood in shock and watched. I don't know what would have happened if that goat guy and the little Athena cabin kid didn't show up, save my butt, and haul me to this camp with out telling my parents.

I remembered all this as I started to eat my food. _The way they died..it was so strange. Like when they touched me they just exploded like I was some kind of dynamite. What if I really am a god's child? If I was whose would I be..? _

As I put the puzzle together I saw the clear picture of who my dreadful godly father was.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

So this is back to Kats POV, please review!

Kat:

I quickly turned my face from the boy claimed by Athena. My cheeks rushed with blood at my embarrassment and disappointment. If I was a daughter of Athena she would have already chosen me.

I barely noticed the kids around me eating or even walking back to the cabin with Thomas. When I heard Thomas telling someone their bunk was next to mine I looked over. "Everything you'll need for inside the cabin is in a backpack under the bed. So your all set now and you can explore the camp and at 6 meet up for dinner then at 7 for the bonfire. I got to get with the rest of the cabin for canoeing but Ill see you then!" Thomas said to the boy as he dashed off, not noticing me. That left me and him alone in the warm cabin filling with the setting sun's light.

He had nice blond hair in a neat wave at the top and clear blue eyes otherwise known as completely hot. "So, uh, what's your name again?" I asked as I tried to play it cool. He looked up in surprise just noticing me by the door. "Oh, uh, my names Shilo Octave." He replied with shyness. He looked like he had lost something or maybe even he was lost. "Hey are you alright? I mean, were cabin mates if something's on your mind you can talk to me about it." I said as I sat on his bed. His eyes looked hopeful as he sat down too then, without warning; he let his words gush out. He spoke of strict parents, running away, dead pets, bird women, and lots of action. By the time he was done the sun was dipped just under the horizon. He sighed and laid back on his pillow with his hands behind his head.

"Hey thanks for listening to my crazy rant, its just I haven't been able to let it all out to anybody." He breathed apologetically. "That's ok; your story was amazing about how you got away and made it here. I actually just got here today too but my story is boring just came from my orphanage where I grew up. Looking back on it, even though you ran away from your parents, at least you had some." I responded sadly. "Its better than ones that ignore you." He replied sarcastically. "Well at least we will find out our godly parent tonight." I exclaimed happily. He turned away with a frown like that was not a cheery thought. Before I could ask what was wrong the other campers started pouring in and filling the cabin with noise and chatter. Thomas came in looking like he took a dip in the lake but was smiling like he had just enjoyed a good joke. "Time for dinner, then CAMPFIRE!" He yelled and the whole cabin cheered in response.

**Ok hope everyone liked it! How was it? Took much dialogue? Good detail? Not enough hook? Please review and help me out!**


End file.
